Heartbreaker (Mariah Carey song)
Video:Mariah Carey Featuring Jay-Z - Heartbreaker ---- Yeah, alright let's go Give me your love Give me your love Give me your love Hey, you gotta bounce to it like this You almost kinda watching this Escape Boy your love's so good I don't wanna let go And although I should I can't leave you alone 'Cause you're so disarming I'm caught up in the midst of you And I cannot resist And oh Boy I can do The things you want me to The way I used to do Could you love me, baby? Holdin' me, feelin' me Baby, go and break my heart Heartbreaker, you got the best of me But I just keep on coming back incessantly Oh why, did you have to run your game on me? I should have known right from the start You'd go and break my heart Give me your love Give me your love Give me your love It's a shame to be so euphoric and weak When you smile at me And you tell me the things that you know Understatement to relinquish my love to you But I cannot resist at all Boy I can do the things you want me to The way I used to do Could you love me, baby? Holdin' me, feelin' me Baby, go and break my heart Heartbreaker, you got the best of me But I just keep on coming back incessantly Oh why, did you have to run your game on me? I should have known right from the start You'd go and break my heart She wanna shop with Jay, play box with Jay She wanna pillow fight in the middle of the night She wanna drive my Benz with five of her friends She wanna creep past the block spyin' the game She wanna roll with Jay, chase the skeeos away She wanna fight with lame chicks, blow my day She wanna inspect the rest, kick me to the curb If she find a strand of hair longer than hers She want love in the Jacuzzi, rub up in the movies To the old crib, keys to the newbie She wanna answer the phone, tattoo her arm That's when I gotta send her back to her moms She call me heartbreaker when we apart, it makes her Wanna get a piece of paper, scribble down "I hate ya" But she know she love Jay because she love everything Jay say, Jay does and uh Heartbreaker, you got the best of me But I just keep on coming back incessantly Oh why, did you have to run your game on me? I should have known right from the start You'd go and break my heart Heartbreaker, you got the best of me But I just keep on coming back incessantly Oh why, did you have to run your game on me? I should have known right from the start You'd go and break my heart Heartbreaker, you got the best of me But I just keep on coming back incessantly Oh why, did you have to run your game on me? I should have known right from the start You'd go and break my heart Heartbreaker, you got the best of me But I just keep on coming back incessantly Oh why, did you have to run your game on me? I should have known right from the start You'd go and break my heart Give me your love Give me your love Give me your love |} Category:Downloaded Songs